Todo Comenzó por una Maldición
by Dany-Chan-K
Summary: Kagome, princesa que se niega a casarse por obligaciones políticas con Sesshomaru, escapa de su hogar en busca de libertad. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con un atractivo extraño, poseedor de una limitante maldición... ¿Qué será de ambos?
1. Hacia la Añorada Libertad

**Notas iniciales de la Autora: **Hola! Como había comentado en las últimas publicaciones de "Oportunidad de Vivir", este es el nuevo fic en el que estaba escribiendo... "Todo Comenzó por una Maldición". Espero que les guste, tanto como disfruté yo escribiéndolo n.n

**Disclaimer**: Inu Yasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son la creación de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Todo Comenzó por una Maldición**

Capítulo 1: _Hacia la Añorada Libertad_

En un mundo paralelo, con una tecnología con alrededor de dos siglos de atraso en comparación a la nuestra, el territorio se encontraba dividido en varios reinos, siendo los 4 principales Kasteryan (en el Sur), Foheryan (en el Norte), Doryan (en el Este) y Lairyan (en el Oeste). El resto de los dominios se ubicaban entre los más importantes, y poseían menor poder que éstos.

Cada uno de estos 4 lugares tenía su propia familia real, las cuales se caracterizaban, entre otras cosas, por poseer el dominio mágico de uno de los cuatro elementos: Kasteryan tenía el control sobre el poder del Agua, Foheryan del Fuego, Doryan del Aire y, finalmente, Lairyan de la Tierra. No todas las personas pertenecientes a cada familia monárquica poseían estos poderes, pero tenerlos era requisito para aspirar a ser el regente de cada región.

La manera más certera de saber si, al nacer, uno de los aristócratas tenía habilidades mágicas era a través del color de sus ojos y unos símbolos de la misma tonalidad en la palma de sus manos. Si se tenía dominio sobre el agua, los ojos del bebé serían azules, al igual que las marcas en su piel. En el caso del fuego, serían dorados. Quienes poseían control sobre el aire, tenían ojos y símbolos de color gris y, sobre la tierra, verdes. El resto de la población tenía los ojos en diversas tonalidades de café, o de color negro, y ningún símbolo en particular en su piel.

La situación del mundo en general era pacífica, aunque últimamente había habido algunos roces políticos y militares entre los Reinos del Norte y del Sur. Como forma de eliminar las tensiones y evitar la enemistad, los reyes de ambos territorios decidieron realizar una alianza, la cual se llevaría a cabo a través del matrimonio entre una de las princesas de Kasteryan y el príncipe heredero de Foheryan.

Los preparativos para la boda se hicieron con rapidez, concertándose una cita entre ambos príncipes pocos días después de que sus padres decidieran enlazarlos. Ésta se haría en el Reino del Norte, mientras que el matrimonio se celebraría en el Reino del Sur.

La joven prometida viajó rumbo al hogar de su futuro esposo. Al llegar al lugar ambos se reunieron y pudieron conocerse, teniendo la oportunidad de saber con quién compartirían el resto de sus vidas. Luego de ello, cada quien volvió a sus asuntos—o sea, la preparación de la boda—, pudiendo la princesa regresar a su región. Su conducta fue muy educada en todo momento, sin dejar pasar por su rostro ningún signo que demostrase que, en realidad, se hallaba totalmente en contra del compromiso que su padre le obligaba a contraer y, además, el príncipe le había parecido de lo peor.

- _¡¡No estoy dispuesta a casarme con una persona como él!!_—pensaba una y otra vez la joven, mientras daba vueltas a través de su habitación, bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer que se había encargado de cuidarla desde que era pequeña.

- ¿Podrías tranquilizarte un poco? Estoy mareada de tan sólo observarte...—pidió ella – Además, ya es hora de dormir... –

- Es que... ¡Kaede! Si hubieses sido tú quién se encontró con él, estoy más que segura de que te sentirías del mismo modo que yo...—replicó, lanzándose bruscamente sobre su cama.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Tan poco atractivo es el príncipe...? –

- No se trata de eso... Al contrario, es un hombre de los más apuestos que he conocido... –

- Entonces no tienes de que quejarte—concluyó, dando por terminada la conversación y haciendo ademán de salir del cuarto.

- ¡¡No se puede juzgar a alguien sólo por su apariencia!!—estalló, tomando una de sus almohadas y golpeándola con frenesí – Ese tipo... Las únicas veces que me dirigió la palabra fueron para saludar y despedirse...—se dejó caer nuevamente.

- Quizás es un poco tímido, nada más...—se acercó a su protegida y se sentó, acariciando su cabello.

- Ni siquiera se dignó a prestar atención a lo que le decía o preguntaba, respondiendo sólo con monosílabos... A cada momento miraba su reloj, esperando que el tiempo pasase rápido y pudiera retirarse... Si me miró cinco veces sería decir demasiado... Esas, entre otras actitudes suyas, se me hicieron insoportables... No sería capaz de aguantar el despertar cada mañana al lado de un hombre con expresión de piedra y nada de cariño hacia mí...—se detuvo un momento – ¡¡Menos aún permitirle ser el padre de mis hijos!!—se sonrojó ante el último comentario.

- No me imaginaba que príncipe heredero al trono del Norte, Sesshomaru Foher, fuera esa clase de persona... –

- _Juro por mi nombre, Kagome Kaster, que no me casaré con ese hombre..._—pensó la chica, mientras se dejaba atrapar por el sueño y Kaede la arropaba.

Kagome era una joven de 18 años de edad, siendo la menor de las hijas del Rey de Kasteryan. Su hermana mayor Sango, de 22 años, estaba casada con el hijo de uno de los consejeros y ministros del monarca, llamado Miroku, y tenía un hijo de 1 año; además, se destacaba por ser la más cercana a la princesa. Su segunda hermana, llamada Rin (20 años), seguía soltera debido a que su prometido, quien había fallecido unos meses atrás, fue atacado por bandidos cuando viajaba por los territorios del Este.

En cuanto a su hermano mayor, Kohaku de 23 años, era el heredero al trono de Reino del Sur, puesto que poseía magia controladora del agua. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo asistiendo a su padre en los asuntos de Estado, debido a que no se había casado aún, ni estaba entre sus planes cercanos contraer nupcias.

Respecto a la apariencia de la menor de los Kaster, se destacaba por su larga y ondulada cabellera negra—la cual llegaba hasta sus muslos—, unos ojos color azul profundo, piel blanca y suave, alta estatura—un poco más de 1.70 mts.—y un cuerpo bien formado, siendo la envidia de muchas otras muchachas. Lo que mucha gente desconocía era la gran fuerza y resistencia física que poseía la joven, y su forma de actuar algo masculina, las cuales se había intentado ocultar (por parte de sus mayores) a través de una estricta educación, cuyo fin era permitirle comportarse como una dama respetable, a la altura de su título y posición social. A consecuencia de lo anterior, se comportaba de manera femenina en frente de extraños o en eventos de sociedad, pero revertía su conducta a una más masculina cuando quienes la rodeaban eran conocidos. La joven era la segunda en la línea de sucesión al trono, después de su hermano, debido a que ni Sango ni Rin poseían ojos azules y, por consiguiente, magia.

Un nuevo día llegó, significando que en menos de tres meses sería la esposa del "hombre de hielo", como le había apodado apenas despertaba, unos 10 minutos atrás. Intranquila por ese pensamiento, intentaba razonar maneras de detener el fatídico matrimonio.

- _La única solución en la que puedo pensar es... en escapar de aquí, pero... ¿cómo puedo hacerlo sin que me descubran...?_ –

Caminó hasta el balcón de su habitación y observó el imponente paisaje que se extendía hasta el horizonte: bosques, lagos, montañas, caminos, pueblos y ciudades, entre otros, todos iluminados por los primeros rayos del sol. Dejó que la brisa hiciera flotar sus cabellos y el vestido que utilizó al dormir, además de traer el aroma de los campos junto a unos cuantos pétalos que le daban color al ambiente matutino.

Disfrutar de las sensaciones que le proveía la naturaleza le ayudó a tranquilizarse y a despejar su mente, lo que le permitió pensar con mayor claridad.

- _Ya lo tengo. Sólo espero que todo funcione adecuadamente... –_

De este modo furtivamente comenzó a reunir todos los elementos con los cuales podría llevar a cabo su plan. Algunas veces debía salir a la mitad de la noche a alguna bodega o cuarto tenebroso y bastante alejado del suyo, pero aquello no le importó. También durante el día tuvo que inmiscuirse en lugares no apropiados para una princesa, de modo de poder escuchar conversaciones que le proveyeran información útil para su propósito, o preguntar ella misma—de forma disimulada—lo que deseaba saber.

Alrededor de una semana después, tenía en su poder todo lo que necesitaba. Aquella misma noche realizaría su intento de escape. Tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en ello.

Luego de cenar junto a su familia, tratando de no levantar ninguna sospecha, se fue a su cuarto. Kaede estaba allí, esperando para ayudarla a prepararse para dormir, es decir, cambiar sus vestimentas y peinar el cabello de la princesa.

Mientras la mujer hacía esto último, Kagome se hallaba perdida en sus pensamientos, repasando su plan de escape una y otra vez.

- ¿Pasa algo?—le preguntó su cuidadora.

- No, no es nada. No te preocupes, Kaede… Estoy y estaré bien, pase lo que pase...—contestó, mientras miraba por la ventana el cielo estrellado.

El último comentario de la joven le pareció muy extraño, pero prefirió no indagar más en el asunto. Después de todo, la princesa no estaba pasando por un momento fácil. Kaede deseaba, sobre todas las cosas, la felicidad de la princesa a la cual había visto crecer pero, lamentablemente, los asuntos de Estado venían antes que el bienestar emocional de las personas.

Cuando hubo acabado de peinar el cabello de la joven, Kagome se levantó y se dirigió hasta su cama, acostándose en ella. Kaede la arropó y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Que duermas bien, mi niña...—le deseó.

- Tú también... y cuídate mucho, ¿sí? –

- ¿Eh?—preguntó, confundida por lo que le acaba de decir la princesa – Ah, sí, no te preocupes. Aunque sea una anciana, tengo buena salud...—le respondió, mientras iba hacia la puerta y apagaba las antorchas – Buenas noches –

- Buenas noches—contestó con un fingido tono somnoliento, a la vez que Kaede salía de la habitación.

Esperó que pasaran una media hora y puso su plan en acción. Encendiendo una vela para iluminar tenuemente su cuarto, Kagome sacó desde un armario una pesada bolsa que contenía todo lo que necesitaba para escapar (y sobrevivir durante su huída), y otra con ropa para su viaje, preferentemente vestimentas masculinas y bastante anchas, de forma que ocultaran su figura femenina lo más posible.

De una cajonera sacó el atuendo que usaría para escapar, el cual consistía en el traje típico que usaban las personas que entraban al palacio a traer alimentos e insumos de diverso tipo: una camisa y una boina color trigo, botas y pantalones negros, además de una capa color marrón oscuro.

Primero, para ocultar su busto y cintura, colocó vendas alrededor de su torso—aplanando sus senos y "rellenando" su cintura—. Después, peinó su cabello en un rodete alto y se puso la boina, se vistió y, finalmente, maquilló su rostro de tal forma que disimulara parte de sus facciones femeninas y así ser menos reconocible.

Cuando hubo acabado con lo anterior, tomó de su joyero un collar que cumplía la función de cambiar el color de sus ojos cuando era usado y esconder su presencia mágica. Bajo circunstancias normales, era utilizado durante los viajes que hacía la realeza, a modo de ocultar su verdadera identidad y despistar a posibles secuestradores y/o ladrones que pudieran atacarlos en el camino. En esta ocasión, cumpliría esta misma función, aunque por razones más "egoístas".

Luego de ello, dejó una carta dirigida a Kaede y otra a su familia sobre una mesa, explicándoles que se iría por unos meses y que, cuando volviera, accedería a casarse con Sesshomaru. Sólo quería experimentar algo de libertad antes de contraer matrimonio con alguien que no amaba, obligada por razones de Estado y diplomacia. Además, quería sentir en carne propia cómo era vivir sin todos los lujos y comodidades a los que estaba acostumbrada como princesa.

- _De esta manera, podré entender la forma en que vive la gente que luego gobernaré... Y así asegurarme de poder darles la mejor calidad de vida posible..._—pensó, mientras observaba los sobres que contenían los mensajes.

Desde allí comenzó a ejecutar el resto de su plan, el cual consistía en asegurarse de que no hubiese guardias en los alrededores, atar una cuerda al balcón de su habitación y bajar a través de ella, ayudada por las enredaderas que subían por la pared desde el jardín del castillo, las cuales, además de firmeza en su huída, le ayudarían a esconderse de posibles testigos. Cuando hubiese logrado su objetivo, avanzaría hasta la zona posterior del palacio, donde solían llegar los alimentos, materiales y recursos varios. En ese lugar se confundiría entre los demás comerciantes, se escondería dentro de una carreta y saldría del castillo sin ser vista, hasta llegar a la ciudad y desde ahí comenzar su viaje por sí misma.

Fue justamente esto lo que hizo y, hasta ahora, todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Estaba a punto de salir del castillo, sólo le faltaba pasar por el puesto de guardias que custodiaba la salida. Trató de cubrirse aún más entre los sacos vacíos que había en la parte posterior del transporte, aplastando los suyos para que no ocupasen tanto espacio y bajando el ritmo de su respiración al mínimo —para que nadie pudiese percatarse de su presencia—, aunque su corazón latía extremadamente rápido debido al nerviosismo y la adrenalina del escape.

- ¿Podría mostrarnos su pase de entrada, por favor?—le preguntó uno de los soldados al dueño de la carreta.

- Claro, aquí tiene—dijo el hombre, entregándole una pequeña tabla de madera que tenía ciertos caracteres grabados, tal como un número que indicaba la hora a la cual había entrado. El soldado la revisó, verificando que los datos concordaran con el registro de entrada que poseía.

Luego de un minuto, el cual pareció una eternidad para la joven, los guardias permitieron el paso al vehículo, luego de echar un rápido vistazo a la pila de sacos vacíos que transportaba. Por suerte, la princesa no fue vista, así que su escape continuó sin dificultades.

Pasó alrededor de media hora hasta que la carreta llegó a la ciudad. La joven podía escuchar cómo, aunque la luna coronaba el cielo, el poblado se encontraba lleno de actividad y vida nocturna. Aquello la tranquilizó: le sería más mezclarse entre la gente y pasar desapercibida.

Pasaron otros 15 minutos hasta que el vehiculo se detuvo frente a una cantina. El mercader bajó del transporte, en dirección al local, y se perdió de vista. Kagome esperó hasta que no escuchó voces a su alrededor y decidió salir de la carreta. Sigilosamente, descendió de ésta y se ocultó detrás de unos cajones de madera, los cuales contenían botellas vacías. Volvió a cerciorarse de que no hubiese nadie cerca de ella —que encontrase sospechosas sus acciones—, y comenzó a caminar a través de las calles de la ciudad.

La joven había visitado la capital de su reino en reiteradas ocasiones, pero sólo en el marco de visitas oficiales, las que limitaban bastante su posibilidad de recorrer la ciudad e ir a los puntos que ella consideraba interesantes, más que los sitios importantes para el gobierno o de atractivo turístico. Aunque, en este momento, se encontraba en un sector que no era ni muy acomodado ni muy pobre.

Mientras caminaba, de vez en cuando observaba las vitrinas de las tiendas, las cuales tenían sencillos pero bonitos vestidos. Intentaba no centrar su atención mucho en ellos, puesto que la gente podría sospechar que su actitud no era lo "suficientemente masculina" y descubrir su verdadera identidad.

Siguió recorriendo la ciudad hasta que encontró un lugar donde intercambiar sus joyas por dinero. Escogió un par de aretes y unos anillos no tan finos—para no levantar sospechas de su procedencia—, por los cuales le dieron la cantidad de recursos necesaria para sobrevivir una semana y media, considerando que en ese periodo debía alojarse en posadas en las distintas localidades que hallase en su camino, comprar alimentos y costear distintos medios de movilización para poder continuar con su "viaje hacia la libertad".

Luego de ello, buscó un trasporte que la llevase al pueblo más cercano. Si se quedaba en la capital por más tiempo, era probable que no alcanzase a escapar antes de que su padre organizara un equipo de búsqueda para encontrarla. Prefería no dormir esta noche y alejarse lo más posible de la ciudad antes de que llegase el amanecer.

De este modo, Kagome continuó su viaje a través del reino del Sur. Algunos días los pasaba en poblados, otros a la intemperie. Las noticias de su desaparición se esparcieron rápido dentro del Palacio, pero no salieron más allá de este. El padre de la princesa—Rey de Kasteryan—no quería que los rumores llegasen hasta el monarca del Reino del Norte, tampoco a Sesshomaru, el prometido de su hija. Si esto ocurría, podría desatarse una tensión mayor entre ambos territorios y desencadenar en una guerra.

- Cuando encuentre a esa niña, se las verá conmigo...—dijo el Rey, apretando entre sus manos la carta que la chica le había escrito.

- Por favor conserva la calma, padre—le pidió Kohaku, con sus profundos ojos azules – La naturaleza de mi hermana es rebelde. No me sorprende en demasía lo que ha hecho, pero debo reconocer que esto tiene su lado positivo... –

- ¿Cuál es ese "lado positivo"?—preguntó su progenitor, con un semblante de exasperación en su rostro.

- Tal como dice en su carta, vivir cerca de los pobladores del reino le permitirá adquirir una mirada de la vida que no se puede obtener viviendo encerrada en este castillo... –

- Ella no tiene por qué aprender esas cosas... Después de todo, su función es acompañar a su esposo, no opinar sobre lo que ocurre en el reino...—se cruzó de brazos.

(Nota: Argh! Para variar, un rey machista... ¬¬ Al menos Kohaku parece más "moderno" y razonable u.ú)

- De todas formas, me imagino que Kagome podrá sobrevivir por sí misma... Siempre le ha gustado aventurarse en los terrenos aledaños al palacio, subir árboles, acampar al lado del lago, andar a caballo, usar la espada, entre muchas otras actividades... –

- Así es, querido padre—dijo Sango, apareciendo por la puerta principal del salón donde estaban sus familiares – Aunque por fuera parezca una delicada señorita, mi hermana posee la fuerza, voluntad y conocimientos necesarios para valerse por sí misma... Además, no debes olvidar que tiene control sobre el agua a su alrededor. Aquello es una ventaja al momento de sobrevivir... –

- Ya me cansé de escuchar sus argumentos. Espero que el escuadrón de búsqueda encuentre a Kagome lo antes posible, antes de que se entere el Rey del Norte—el monarca suspiró – Me marcho a mis aposentos... –

- Que tengas un buen descanso—le deseó su único hijo.

- Nos veremos más tarde—dijo Sango, despidiéndose de su padre.

Cuando el rey se hubo marchado, los hermanos Kaster dejaron escapar un suspiro.

- En el momento que vi la cara de disgusto de Kagome al volver de su primer encuentro con su prometido, tuve un mal presentimiento—le dijo la mujer a Kohaku.

- Desde pequeña prefería los "juegos de niños" antes que aprender sus lecciones de modales, bordado o lectura de poemas, ¿lo recuerdas?—comentó el príncipe heredero, con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro.

- Así es. Lo único que no se perdía por nada del mundo eran las clases de magia...—su mirada reflejaba nostalgia – Espero que, dondequiera que esté, se encuentre sana y salva... –

- También yo. Si no vuelve dentro del tiempo que mencionó en su carta, iré yo mismo en su búsqueda –

- Me gustaría acompañarte, pero debo cuidar de Miroku y Katsuya—dijo, refiriéndose a su esposo e hijo.

- Sí, lo entiendo. Todos tenemos deberes que atender—hizo una pausa – Por cierto, ¿cómo está Rin? Desde que se fue a vivir contigo, no he tenido contacto con ella... –

- Poco a poco se recupera de la pérdida de su prometido. Realmente le tenía mucha estima –

- Me imagino. Ian era una muy buena persona y hubiese sido una excelente contribución a la Corte Real... Debemos buscar un nuevo novio para Rin—luego de decir esto, el silencio reinó por unos momentos hasta que Sango lo interrumpió.

- Si me disculpas, iré a ver cómo está Katsuya. Debe estar extrañándome... –

- Iré contigo. Quiero ver cuánto ha crecido mi sobrino en estos dos meses que no lo he visto—sonrió.

- Está bien. Vamos –

Kagome andaba a través del sendero de un frondoso bosque—conocido como el Bosque de Furoun—, el cual era el camino más corto para llegar al lugar habitado más cercano, según lo que podía recordar. Sabía que estaba en territorio del Reino del Norte, pero había perdido su mapa dos noches atrás—debido a un descuido y una intensa ráfaga de viento—, así que no sabía con exactitud en que parte de esa nación se encontraba.

Había comenzado su travesía hace tres semanas, y ésta no había sido fácil. Lo anterior se debía a unos cuantos intentos de robo —los cuales había logrado repeler gracias a sus habilidades con la espada y su agilidad—, frías noches a la intemperie y que en un par de ocasiones su "fachada" había estado a punto de ser descubierta, sobre todo cuando realizaba comentarios que no parecían acordes a su supuesta clase social —un viajero, hijo de mercader, que pretendía conocer las rutas de comercio de la nación en persona antes de heredar el negocio de su padre—, ni tampoco eran apropiados a lo que se esperaba en un hombre.

Por lo mismo, había decidido gastar una suma cuantiosa de dinero y adoptar la identidad de un joven de familia más acomodada, que supuestamente realizaba su viaje como forma de demostrar su valentía y resistencia ante situaciones difíciles, y así contar sus hazañas a su familia y prometida. Este rol le era más fácil de interpretar, puesto que Kagome había observado a esta clase de personas desde su infancia.

Para poder caracterizar bien su papel, había tenido que comprar otras vestimentas —acordes a su rol— y un caballo. Lo último había acabado con casi todos sus ahorros, pero era la manera más rápida y cómoda de viajar, y de aparentar riqueza. Kagome se había encariñado con el equino, cuyo pelaje era de color azabache y sus ojos grises, y lo había nombrado Gin.

_(Nota: "Gin" significa "plata" en japonés, y Kagome le puso ese nombre a __su caballo por el color de sus ojos)._

Derivado de lo anterior, ahora podía costear cada vez menos posadas donde dormir lo que, como consecuencia, había aumentado la cantidad de noches que la princesa decía pasar "bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas".

Lamentablemente, parecía que el día de hoy no podría dormir en el bosque, puesto que el clima no se veía muy amistoso. El cielo estaba cubierto por densas nubes de lluvia que no dejaban pasar ni un rayo de luz, aunque en ese momento fuera mediodía.

Kagome pensó unos segundos, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Si se quedaba en el bosque terminaría empapada hasta los huesos y podría enfermar. Si iba en busca de un poblado —del cual no había señales en ese preciso instante—, podría perderse entre la espesa vegetación y, al mismo tiempo, separarse del caballo que la acompañaba.

Siguió analizando la situación unos minutos más, hasta que decidió subir a un árbol y así observar desde las alturas si había, al menos, una cabaña donde resguardarse del temporal que seguramente se desataría en algunas horas más. Rápidamente cambió su vestimenta por aquella más sencilla y cómoda —la de mercader—, ató unas cuerdas al árbol elegido (por su seguridad) y comenzó a escalarlo. Hacia tiempo que no realizaba esta actividad, por lo que le costó bastante subir hasta la punta de éste.

Cuando lo logró, pudo tener una mejor visión de sus alrededores. Observó como el bosque se extendía por hectáreas y hectáreas, como si no tuviese fin. Aquello la desalentó, pero decidió agudizar su vista en búsqueda de un techo bajo el cual protegerse de la lluvia.

Luego de unos minutos, lo encontró. En una lejana colina había una gran mansión. Según sus cálculos, si comenzaba a avanzar hacia allí lo antes posible, podría arribar al final del día.

Bajó del árbol con cuidado, mientras era observada por su caballo con curiosidad.

- Tendré que exigirte un poco más, Gin... Espero que no te moleste—le dijo al equino. Éste le respondió acercando su cabeza a la suya. La princesa lo acarició – Gracias—sonrió y se montó sobre él – Andando –

De esta forma continuaron con su camino. De vez en cuando se detenían para que Gin pudiese descansar y la princesa volver a escalar un árbol, para saber si iban en la dirección correcta.

A media tarde, comenzó a llover. Al principio el agua caía intermitentemente y sin mucha fuerza. Pero a medida que pasaban las horas, el aguacero se hacía cada vez más potente y ráfagas de viento amenazaban con derribar unos cuantos árboles sobre el camino.

Kagome y Gin debieron apresurarse en dirección a la mansión que la joven había visto, puesto que ya se hacía de noche y la visibilidad era cada vez menor, lo que podría poner en peligro la seguridad e integridad física de ambos.

Mientras cabalgaba, la princesa recordó algo que había oído en último pueblo donde había estado.

***** Flashback *****

_Kagome almorzaba en una posada ubicada en el poblado que lindaba con el espeso y extenso bosque de Furoun. Estaba vestida con su atuendo de hombre aristócrata y, como tal, llamaba la atención de algunos de los clientes del lugar, particularmente mujeres. Trató de ignorar lo anterior y continuó comiendo._

_Entre el bullicio del local, escuchó la conversación de dos personas que comían en la mesa al lado__ de la suya. Eran un hombre y una mujer._

_- ¿Has escuchado el rumor que habla sobre una "mansión maldita"?—le preguntó el hombre a la joven._

_- Algo he oído, pero nada que me de una imagen completa.__.. ¿De qué se trata? –_

_- Se dice que, en lo profundo del bosque de Furoun, se encuentra una mansión sobre la cual pesa una maldición. Según lo que he escuchado, ese lugar tiene sólo un habitante: un hechicero que embrujará a cualquiera que se atreva a poner un pie en ese lugar. Incluso, se dice que le arrebató la vivienda a los moradores originales de ella: la familia real de Foher__, y que asesinó al príncipe más pequeño. Era algo así como su residencia de verano, hasta que este hombre llegó y se la reclamó como suya... –_

_- Que miedo... Espero que no tengamos que pasar por allí...__ ¿Qué pasa si nos mata a nosotros también? –_

_- No te preocupes. Esa casa se aleja del camino por el cual tenemos pensado viajar, así que no nos cruzaremos con ella... –_

_- Que alivio me da escuchar tus palabras...—comentó la mujer,__ mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro._

_- Así que una maldición...—pensó Kagome, antes de levantarse y pagar lo que había consumido._

*****Fin del Flashback*****

- _¿Será la mansión que vi desde los árboles el lugar al cual se referían esos viajeros?_—pensó la princesa. Tanto ella como Gin estaban empapados. Y las frías ráfagas de viento no les ayudaban a sentirse mejor – Maldición o no, debo encontrar un lugar donde refugiarme de esta lluvia, o si no...—murmuró.

El equino pareció percibir que se encontraban cerca de la mansión, pues desaceleró su paso. Poco a poco la densidad de los árboles se hacía menor, dejando entrever una construcción a unos cuantos metros. Kagome suspiró aliviada.

- ¡Al fin, Gin! ¡Encontramos la mansión!—sonrió, mientras bajaba del caballo y luego acariciaba su lomo – Bien hecho –

Tomó las riendas y condujo al equino hasta la reja que separaba a la residencia del bosque Furoun. Pensó que tendría que forzar la entrada, pero apenas movió el seguro el portón se abrió de par en par. Observó a sus alrededores, pero nadie parecía haberse percatado de su acción. Por lo mismo, decidió abrirse paso hacia la propiedad.

A lo lejos, vio como unas cuantas ventanas del lugar estaban iluminadas tenuemente. Ello la tranquilizó, puesto que significaba que la vivienda estaba habitada y alguien podría auxiliarla.

Siguió avanzando hasta que encontró un establo. Había un par de caballos, heno y unas mantas. Secó con una de las mantas a su mojado equino y lo ató a uno de los pilares del cobertizo.

- Espérame aquí. Estarás más seguro y a salvo de la lluvia y el viento, ¿está bien?—le preguntó. Como respuesta, Gin relinchó – Nos vemos después—sonrió, cerró la puerta del establo y se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión.

Antes de tocar la puerta, respiró profundo. Le daba algo de vergüenza pedir refugio a un extraño, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Con sus entumecidos nudillos, tocó tres veces. No hubo respuesta.

_- ¿No me habrán oído?_—se preguntó, extrañada.

Tocó otra vez, pero nuevamente nadie contestó. Después de un minuto de intentos infructuosos, probó moviendo la manija de la puerta. La última se abrió, dándole paso hacia el interior de la residencia.

Tímidamente, avanzó unos pasos a través de la entrada, dejando una huella de agua detrás de sí. Paseó su mirada por el lugar, el cual era bastante lujoso. Parecía, tal como decían los rumores, la vivienda de una familia real, aunque sólo estaba iluminada por la tenue luz de unos candelabros ubicados en las paredes, lo que no permitía apreciar todo el esplendor de la decoración de la residencia.

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó al frente de una tibia chimenea. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se deshizo de la capa, botas y boina que la cubrían—vestimentas empapadas e incapaces de mantener seco y cálido a nadie—, y se ubicó al lado del fuego. El calor se sentía tan bien, que olvidó poner atención a nada más.

Fue aquello lo que le impidió percatarse de que alguien se dirigía hacia ella, y no parecía muy cómodo con su presencia.

- ¿Quién está ahí?—preguntó esa persona, con una voz muy profunda – Identifíquese ahora mismo, o me veré obligado a expulsarlo de aquí... –

Kagome se sobresaltó, lo que provocó que cayera al suelo. Con mucho temor elevó su mirada, para ver quién era el dueño de aquella voz.

Cuando lo hizo, pudo distinguir una figura masculina. Era un hombre de penetrante mirada dorada, largo cabello plateado y semblante enfadado.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **

Aquí vuelvo con una nueva historia! No se iban a librar de mí tan fácilmente, como pueden ver . Espero que este primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y no muy tedioso. La mayor parte era narración, pero aquello se hizo necesario para poder avanzar hasta donde la historia se ponía interesante—el encuentro entre la princesa y el misterioso joven de ojos dorados— ¿Pueden adivinar quién es? Me imagino que sí :D

Espero recibir sus reviews acerca de qué les ha parecido esta historia! De verdad aprecio cuando me dan feedback sobre lo que piensan, lo que les parece bien o mal, lo que sea confuso, etc. Además, son una buena fuente de motivación para seguir escribiendo :D Estén seguros de que entre más reviews reciba, más ganas me darán de escribir.

Por cierto, publicar esta historia no significa que abandonaré escribir la segunda parte del epílogo de Oportunidad de Vivir. Aunque ahora estoy sufriendo algo de bloqueo para continuar con ese escrito, seguiré adelante con él :)

Bueno, ya es hora de despedirme! Les agradezco por dedicar parte de su tiempo en leer mi nota y la historia en sí.

Cuídense mucho y que tengan un buen día/tarde/noche!

**Dany-Chan**


	2. De Escapes y Maldiciones

**Estimados lectores y lectoras! Sin más preámbulos, aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo de "Todo comenzó por una maldición". Que lo disfruten! n.n**

**Disclaimer: **Inu Yasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son la creación de Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

**Todo Comenzó por una Maldición**

Capítulo 2: _De Escapes y Maldiciones_

Frente a una empapada y asustada Kagome se encontraba un atractivo extraño. Entre sus características más prominentes estaba su altura—que sobrepasaba 1.90 mts—, unos profundos ojos dorados, una piel muy blanca y una larga cabellera plateada, que llegaba hasta sus muslos. La princesa no pudo evitar sentirse cautivada por su presencia.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó el hombre, mientras la observaba inquisitivamente. Kagome pudo ver que portaba una espada en su cinto – Si no respondes enseguida, te echaré ahora mismo de aquí—su tono de voz era autoritario.

- L-lamento haber entrado a su residencia sin permiso. A-afuera está lloviendo muy fuerte y necesitaba refugiarme—explicó, sin olvidar adoptar un tono de voz más grave, acorde con su papel masculino. Él no dejaba de mirarla directamente a los ojos, lo que la ponía nerviosa – Toqué la puerta, pero nadie me contestó... ¡¡De verdad lo siento mucho!!—se arrodilló en el suelo. Si su padre la viera ahora, estaría extremadamente disgustado. ¿Una princesa heredera al trono, poseedora de control sobre el elemento del agua, arrodillada frente a un extraño? Definitivamente, una desgracia para la familia monárquica de Kasteryan, e indigna de llevar en sus venas sangre real.

- ¿Qué hace un chiquillo como tú en el Bosque de Furoun? –

- Dejé mi hogar para demostrarle a mi familia que soy capaz de sobrevivir por mí mismo. Mejor dicho, escapé...—explicó. Aquello era la verdad, así que pudo hablar sin romper contacto visual con el dueño de la mansión.

- ¿Viniste solo? –

- No. Gin está conmigo –

- ¿Gin?—preguntó.

- Sí. Mi caballo y fiel compañero de viaje—esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde está él? –

- En el establo, con los otros caballos. Espero que eso no le moleste, pero él estaba tan empapado como yo, así que no me quedó más remedio que usar su cobertizo... –

El hombre continuó observándolo con una mirada firme, buscando razones para expulsarlo de su hogar. Pero lo único que veía era un muchacho empapado y tembloroso, de mirada asustada, cabello negro, ojos café y una contextura delgada. En resumen, no parecía una amenaza, aunque no por ello dejaría de tenerlo bajo observación. Después de pensar un momento más, suspiró.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—le preguntó.

- Ka... Kame, señor—contestó la princesa. No se le ocurrió más que omitir la sílaba "go" de Kagome para crear un nuevo alias.

- Muy bien, Kame. Permitiré que te quedes hasta que cese la tormenta—dijo. Según su intuición y experiencia, la lluvia no cedería al menos en tres días más – A cambio, deberás trabajar en esta mansión como forma de costear tu alimentación y alojamiento... –

- Sí—contestó con alivio – Se lo agradezco mucho—se levantó e hizo una profunda reverencia – Es usted muy amable –

- Te mantendré vigilado. Si realizas cualquier acción sospechosa, no dudaré en expulsarte de mi hogar, aunque tengas que vivir en el bosque durante la tormenta... –

- Entendido, señor...—no terminó su frase, intentando que el hombre le dijese cómo se llamaba.

- Mi nombre es Inu Yasha –

- Prometo no defraudarlo, Inu Yasha-sama—sonrió.

- Prefiero que me llames "Inu Yasha-san", antes que "sama"... me haces sentir viejo. Sólo tengo 25 años... –

(Nota: En este caso, usar el sufijo "–san" es menor formal que "–sama". Podría haberlos reemplazado por "joven Inu Yasha" o "señor Inu Yasha", respectivamente, pero no me convencían esas formas de nombrarlo...)

- Como usted prefiera, Inu Yasha-san –

- Muy bien. Te llevaré a la habitación que ocuparás, para que puedas cambiarte de ropa y tomar un baño caliente... –

Subieron por las escaleras de la mansión hasta el segundo piso. El piso era de mármol y las paredes estaban cubiertas por cuadros, tanto retratos como paisajes. La iluminación era tenue, al igual que en el resto de la mansión, lo que no permitía apreciar el verdadero color de los alrededores. La decoración era simple, pero exudaba un aire de elegancia.

- _Prefiero que Kame utilice un cuarto cercano al mío, así será más fácil mantenerlo vigilado..._—pensó Inu Yasha, mientras caminaba.

- Disculpe, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?—cuestionó la joven, quien avanzaba dos pasos atrás de él.

- Dependiendo de lo que sea, te responderé...—la observó de reojo, sin detener su paso.

- ¿Vive solo en esta gran residencia? No he visto a nadie más por aquí... –

- Esa es una pregunta que te será respondida en los días que vivas aquí...—contestó en un tono misterioso. Kagome decidió que sería mejor no realizar más cuestionamientos.

- _Después de todo, debo agradecer que me haya recibido en su casa y no tener que pasar la noche en la fría y húmeda oscuridad... No cualquier persona acepta a un desconocido en su hogar... –_

- Hemos llegado—se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera – El lugar está algo sucio, pero es lo único que puedo ofrecerte por el momento... –

Inu Yasha abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a la joven. Estaba muy oscuro, lo que no le permitía ver más que penumbras. Fue en ese momento que el hombre entró con un candelabro, iluminando el lugar. Kagome pudo apreciar que el cuarto no había sido utilizado en mucho tiempo. Una capa de polvo cubría los muebles y en el aire había cierto olor a humedad.

Aún así, la habitación era espaciosa. El piso estaba alfombrado, tenía una cama que se veía muy cómoda, un gran armario, un tocador, un gran biombo finamente decorado que escondía tras de sí una bañera. También había una pequeña chimenea con leña dentro de ella, pero que no estaba encendida, y un ventanal que daba paso a un balcón exterior.

Al observar todo ello, a la chica ya no le importó la suciedad: la limpiaría al día siguiente.

- Nuevamente le agradezco su generosidad—hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Te llevaré al lugar donde puedes obtener agua caliente para llenar la tina—bajaron y se dirigieron a la cocina. Allí había barriles con agua y un par de calderos – Puedes entibiar el agua mientras yo enciendo la chimenea de la habitación para que puedas secar tus vestimentas. A tu lado hay unas cuantas cubetas con las que podrás trasportar el agua hasta arriba –

- Gracias, Inu Yasha-san –

Vertió el agua en los calderos y esperó hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente caliente como para poder darse un baño. Mientras lo hacía, se dedicó a pensar.

- _Inu Yasha-san es bastante atractivo..._—un pequeño rubor llegó a sus mejillas – _Y no parece una mala persona, pues confió en mí y me permitió quedarme aquí. Aún así, debo evitar que descubra mi verdadera identidad, o podría entregarme a la guardia real, quienes me obligarían a regresar a mi hogar antes de tiempo... Presiento que aún me faltaba vivir diversa clase de experiencias antes de volver y casarme con Sesshomaru... No estaría satisfecha conmigo misma si no aprovecho al máximo las oportunidades que esta libertad temporal me ofrece... –_

Cuando el agua comenzó a hervir, la princesa despertó de su ensimismamiento.

_- Buscaría un cucharón para traspasar el agua desde los calderos a las cubetas, pero ello me tomaría mucho tiempo... ¡Ya sé qué puedo hacer!_—observó sus alrededores, buscando señales que delataran la presencia de alguien más cerca de ella. No pudo encontrar a nadie – _Si es así, entonces... –_

Removió el collar que portaba en su cuello, el cual anulaba su presencia mágica y cambiaba el color de sus ojos. Sus orbes pasaron de tener una tonalidad marrón a una azul y los símbolos en sus manos reaparecieron. Observó su reflejo en el agua del caldero y sonrió.

_- Hacía tiempo que mis ojos no tenían coloración azulina..._—pensó mientras los cerraba. Durante todo su viaje había preferido no deshacerse de la joya que ocultaba su verdadera identidad, por temor a ser descubierta en un momento de descuido.

Se concentró, hizo unos pequeños movimientos con sus manos y abrió sus ojos. El agua caliente que antes estaba en los calderos, ahora flotaba en el aire.

Realizó unos cuantos movimientos más, todos con gran precisión, los que trasportaron el cálido líquido hasta las cubetas, vertiéndose dentro de éstas.

- _Si nadie estuviese cerca de mí, llevaría el agua flotando hasta la bañera... Pero aquello no es posible, así que sólo me queda trasportar las cubetas por mí misma..._ –

Colocó nuevamente el collar sobre su cuello —lo que provocó que sus ojos retomaran su falsa coloración achocolatada—, tomó dos de los recipientes por sus mangos y subió con ellos hasta su habitación. Allí se encontró con el propietario de la mansión, quien acababa de terminar de encender la chimenea.

- Listo—dijo él, mientras limpiaba sus manos y observaba al recién "llegado".

- Aquí traigo el agua, Inu Yasha-san—dijo ella, al mismo tiempo que dejaba las cubetas al lado de la bañera – Iré por lo demás—explicó, antes de desaparecer por la entrada del cuarto. Repitió esta maniobra unas cuatro veces, hasta que tuvo la suficiente cantidad de líquido como para llenar la tina.

- Dejé algo de ropa seca sobre la cama, para que puedas cambiarte. También un par de toallas... –

- Se lo agradezco—hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Mientras tanto, me encargaré de la comida. Ya es hora de cenar—mencionó – Te dejo para que puedas bañarte con tranquilidad—al decir esto, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La princesa suspiró con alivio.

- _Ya no soporto más este frío—_pensó mientras se deshacía con rapidez de sus mojadas vestimentas, soltaba su cabello y se metía a la bañera – _¡Qué bien se siente esto! Hace días que no podía asearme con agua caliente_—sus facciones mostraron relajo –_ Creo que debo agradecerle a mi suerte por haberme traído hasta un lugar como este... Podré dormir cómodamente esta noche—_sonrió – _Espero que Gin también esté cómodo en el establo..._ –

A la vez que su cuerpo se entibiaba gracias a la acción del tibio líquido, los pensamientos no dejaban de rondar su mente.

- _Hay algo extraño... Me dio la impresión de que, la primera vez que vi a Inu Yasha-san, sus ojos eran dorados... pero cuando regresé de calentar el agua, me pareció que su tonalidad era marrón... No sé si será sólo mi imaginación, un efecto de la poca iluminación que hay en esta mansión, o algo más... –_

En ese momento Inu Yasha se encontraba en el primer piso, más exactamente en la cocina. Estaba cortando unas cuantas verduras y trozos de carne, para hacer estofado.

- _De a poco Kame se dará cuenta de que soy el único habitante de esta mansión. Y me imagino que me cuestionará por ello nuevamente. Si no fuera por la maldición que pesa sobre mí..._—frunció el seño – _Argh, es mejor no pensar en eso ahora. Han pasado AÑOS desde que alguien había _podido _o_ querido_ entrar a esta residencia. Es por eso que dejé que Kame se quedara unos días aquí...—_hizo una pausa – _Seguramente, se han esparcido muchos rumores acerca de lo que pasó aquí _esa_ noche y por ello nadie se atreve siquiera a acercarse a la mansión..._—colocó una mano sobre su sien – Es mejor dejar de tener estos pensamientos tan deprimentes...—murmuró para sí, aunque una última idea apareció en su mente – _Si tan sólo pudiera salir de aquí... –_

Siguió cocinando. Unos minutos después, probó lo que había preparado.

- _Mmmm... No está ni muy insípido, ni muy sabroso. En resumen, es comestible_—pensó, satisfecho con lo que acababa de preparar. Hacia mucho que nadie lo acompañaba a comer.

Puso los platos y cubiertos sobre una mesa, ubicada en la misma cocina. Esperó a "Kame" por cinco minutos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el "chiquillo" parecía no tener intenciones de bajar por su cuenta, fue en su búsqueda. Tocó la puerta de la habitación que Kagome ocupaba.

- ¿Kame?—preguntó. La chica se sobresaltó al oír su voz.

- ¿Sí?—preguntó tímidamente, recordando usar un tono grave para responder, a la vez que instintivamente cubría su cuerpo con la toalla.

- ¿Puedo pasar? –

- N-no. Aún no he terminado de vestirme...—contestó con nerviosismo. En ese preciso instante estaba colocándose las vendas que disimulaban su femenina figura. Ni siquiera portaba su preciado collar. Si Inu Yasha entraba, definitivamente descubriría su verdadera identidad.

- ¿Aún no?—cuestionó con extrañeza – _¿Cómo puede demorarse tanto un hombre?_—pensó y luego dijo – No te tardes mucho. La cena ya está lista –

- Entendido. Me daré prisa y bajaré lo antes posible... –

- Te estaré esperando...—fue lo último que le dijo, antes de descender por las escaleras – _No sé por qué, pero siento que Kame me oculta algo... Estaré más atento a sus acciones y palabras para descubrir qué es aquello... –_

La princesa bajó unos diez minutos después. Había tardado más de la cuenta intentando secar su largo cabello e ideando una forma de ocultar su longitud total, para así no levantar sospechas sobre su verdadero género. Luego de peinarlo cuidadosamente, logró que su pelo llegase sólo hasta la mitad de su espalda.

- Disculpe por la demora...—dijo Kagome tímidamente. Nuevamente se fijó en color de los ojos del dueño de la residencia – _Realmente son marrones. La tonalidad dorada debe haber sido producto de mi imaginación... –_

- No importa. Siéntate—le indicó, mostrándole con la mano el asiento vacío frente a él. Ella obedeció.

- Esto se ve muy bueno—sonrió – Gracias por la comida—probó los alimentos – Realmente está sabroso... –

- ¿En serio lo crees? Para mí, no tiene nada de especial... –

- Hacia tiempo que no comía alimentos preparados en casa. En las últimas tres semanas tuve que comer en posadas, preparar pescados ahumados en una fogata o recoger frutas en el camino...—le contó.

- Ah, ya veo... Que bueno que te guste la comida que preparé—en su rostro apareció una sonrisa casi imperceptible, que no pasó desapercibida para la princesa. Era la primera vez que la seriedad abandonaba, aunque fuera un poco, el semblante de Inu Yasha.

- _Realmente es un hombre muy serio... Me pregunto qué clase de vida habrá tenido para ser de ese modo...—_hubo una pausa – _El que me haya dicho que él preparó los alimentos, indica que es muy probable que sea el único habitante de esta gran vivienda... Que extraño, ¿Por qué será...? –_

Los primeros minutos de la cena transcurrieron en silencio. La chica se sentía algo incómoda, puesto que percibía la mirada de Inu Yasha sobre ella, como si intentara averiguar ciertos aspectos de su vida —o lo confiable que podía ser— a través de sus movimientos o expresiones.

- ¿Hay algo que desee preguntarme, Inu Yasha-san?—logró decir, luego de reunir la suficiente valentía como para hacerlo. Sabía que cualquier cuestionamiento podría revelar que ella era, primero que todo, una mujer y, aún peor, una princesa poseedora de poderes mágicos, segunda en línea para heredar el trono de Kasteryan.

- Sí. Quiero que me cuentes algunas cosas sobre ti. Después de todo, no puedo darle mi confianza así como así a un extraño... –

- Entiendo su desconfianza. Adelante, plantéeme sus cuestionamientos... –

- ¿De dónde vienes y por qué estás aquí? –

- Mi hogar está cerca de la capital del reino del Sur. Como le mencioné cuando nos encontramos por primera vez, escapé de mi hogar para demostrarle a mi familia que podía ser autosuficiente, y sobrevivir al viajar sin compañía. Además, tenía muchos deseos de recorrer los cuatro reinos... Ah, y llegué a su mansión debido a que buscaba refugio frente al mal clima. Era muy peligroso, tanto para Gin como para mí, permanecer en el bosque durante una tormenta como esta... Debido a la oscuridad, podríamos haber caído a un barranco o enfermado a causa de la humedad... –

- Ya veo... ¿Cómo está compuesta tu familia? –

- Está conformada por mi padre y tres hermanos mayores: dos mujeres y un hombre. Soy el menor de la familia...—hubo un momento de silencio mientras la joven comía, antes de que se enfriaran sus alimentos – Mi madre falleció cuando yo tenía once años... –

- ¿Qué edad tienes ahora? –

- Dieciocho años –

- Así que eres mayor de edad... Con tu figura, no lo aparentas... –

- Eso es lo que me ha dicho la gente con la que me he encontrado durante el viaje... Por eso quiero demostrarles a todos que soy capaz de hacer cosas por mí mismo –

- Pareciera como si hubieses sido criado dentro de una familia acomodada—planteó – Lo digo por la forma en que hablas de la autosuficiencia... –

- Bueno, así es...—hizo una pausa – Provengo de una familia aristocrática, la cual pone muchas expectativas en todo lo que hago, sobre todo en mi apariencia "distinguida y recatada". Me sentía algo sofocado en ese ambiente, por lo que decidí irme de casa... –

- Mmmm... Y te haces pasar por un mercader, según lo que pude observar en las vestimentas con las cuales llegaste aquí... –

- Sí. De ese modo, es más difícil que mi familia me encuentre... Quiero aprovechar el tiempo del cual dispongo para disfrutar de este estilo de vida lo más posible. Es algo que, me temo, no volveré a experimentar en los años venideros... –

Y así continuó su conversación. Kagome intentó ser bastante franca, dentro de lo que le era posible para mantener su identidad como Kame. La princesa tenía muchos deseos de preguntar al dueño de la mansión por aspectos de su vida, pero éste rehuía sus cuestionamientos constantemente. La heredera al trono de Kasteryan decidió darse por vencida y no preguntar más. Una vez acabada la cena se ofreció a los platos, como forma de agradecimiento por la comida que Inu Yasha había preparado, después de lo cual ambos se retiraron hasta sus aposentos.

- Que tenga una buena noche, Inu Yasha-san—le deseó Kagome.

- Gracias. Igualmente, Kame—contestó él, mientras se alejaba.

La princesa cerró su puerta, cambió su ropa y se lanzó sobre la cama. Esta acción levantó gran cantidad de polvo, lo que provocó que la mujer comenzase a toser.

_- Definitivamente haré una limpieza a fondo el día de mañana. Ahora estoy demasiado cansada como para hacerlo... Este ha sido un día muy agotador..._—fue lo último que pensó, antes de caer rendida ante el sueño.

La noche dio paso al día, aunque la gruesa capa de nubes que cubría el cielo difícilmente permitía apreciar la diferencia entre ambos. La lluvia aún caía con gran fuerza, mojando todo rincón que fuera tocado por ella.

Kagome despertó, sin saber qué hora era. Cuando todavía vivía en el palacio real de Kasteryan, Kaede solía ir a su habitación a las 9 de la mañana para llevarle el desayuno. Desde que había abandonado su hogar no tenía un horario definido para levantarse: a veces le pedía a los dueños de la posada donde alojaba que fuesen en determinado momento a despertarla, pero cuando dormía a la intemperie no tenía una hora fija: el sueño la abandonaba debido al canto de los pájaros, a que Gin se acercaba y la obligaba a despertar, o a que no tenía más deseos de dormir.

Se levantó y estiró su cuerpo. Buscó un espejo donde observar su figura, se vistió, peinó su cabello, volvió a atarlo de forma que no se viera demasiado largo y salió de la habitación.

- _¿Estará Inu Yasha-san despierto?_—pensó mientras recorría el corredor. Se detuvo – _¿Debería revisar habitación por habitación hasta encontrarlo?_—meditó un momento – _No, sería muy mal educado de mi parte inmiscuirme de esa forma en un hogar que no es el mío. Mejor iré a la cocina y veré si hay alimentos que pueda utilizar para hacer el desayuno –_

Y eso hizo. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a donde había decidido ir. Allí buscó comida y los implementos necesarios para prepararla.

- _Veo que acompañar de vez en cuando a Kaede a la cocina del palacio dio sus resultados. Aunque es mejor que ninguno de mis familiares lo sepa..._—pensó mientras admiraba el recién hecho desayuno – _Mmm... ¿Qué haré respecto a Inu Yasha-san? Ya sé, tocaré cada puerta y lo llamaré en voz alta. Si me responde, lo invitaré a comer. Si no, comeré sola..._ –

Fue hasta el segundo piso. Había cinco puertas a cada lado del pasillo. En uno de los extremos del corredor se hallaba un sector que funcionaba como sala de estar, con sillones, libreros, una mesa de centro y una chimenea. En el otro, dos cuartos de baño—uno para mujeres y otro para hombres—, que contaban con lavabos y excusados, pero no bañeras, pues había una de ellas en cada alcoba.

Kagome tocó cada una de las puertas, pero no hubo respuesta, así que debió comer sola. Guardó el resto de la comida, por si el dueño de la mansión despertaba pronto y deseaba desayunar lo que ella había preparado.

Durante el resto de la mañana la princesa se dedicó a limpiar su habitación. Aquello le costó bastante trabajo, pero luego de un gran y prolongado esfuerzo lo logró.

- _Al fin está limpio_—secó el sudor de su frente – _Es la primera vez que hago la limpieza, pero creo que quedó bastante bien..._—sonrió con satisfacción – _Me gusta poder hacer cosas por mí misma, sin la ayuda de las mucamas o Kaede... Me hace sentir más capaz y útil, no una princesa con una simple función ornamental. En el caso de tener hijas a futuro, intentaré trasmitirles el mismo espíritu, para que así no sean tratadas como "muñecas"... –_

Se sentó en su cama con el propósito de descansar un momento, observando a través de la ventana cómo caían las pesadas gotas de lluvia.

- _No sé por qué, pero tengo la impresión de que un misterio envuelve a esta mansión y a Inu Yasha-san... Siento que hay un detalle al cual debería tomar atención, y que me daría una pista para descubrir aquel enigma, pero en este momento no tengo seguridad de lo que es... Espero recordarlo lo antes posible..._ –

Minutos más tarde, Kagome decidió que prepararía el almuerzo. Antes de comenzar con esa tarea, volvió a llamar al propietario de la residencia, pero éste no dio señales.

- _Quizás es alguien que disfruta dormir hasta tarde..._—pensó mientras colocaba algunas verduras a cocer en uno de los calderos – _No creo que haya salido de la mansión. Esta lluvia hace casi imposible realizar cualquier actividad en el exterior... Haré una cantidad de comida suficiente para mí. Si Inu Yasha-san aparece durante el almuerzo, entonces prepararé alimentos para él... _–

Y durante el resto de la tarde, el hombre no apareció. Kagome, sin saber qué hacer con su tiempo libre, resolvió dedicarlo a limpiar las áreas comunes de la mansión, es decir, aquellas que no tenían una puerta que impidiera su acceso. Aunque le daba bastante curiosidad saber qué se "escondía" en las habitaciones cerradas, prefirió ser prudente y no entrar a ellas. Si era descubierta, Inu Yasha la obligaría a dejar la residencia antes de lo previsto.

Luego de hacer la limpieza, la princesa decidió darse un baño. Repitió el proceso de la noche anterior—calentar agua en el caldero, trasportarla con su magia hasta las cubetas y de ahí cargarlas hasta su habitación—. Pensó que no sería prudente mover el líquido exclusivamente con su habilidad mágica de control, puesto que Inu Yasha podía aparecer inesperadamente frente a la joven.

Kagome terminó con su aseo personal, se vistió y se disponía a salir de su alcoba, cuando escuchó un fuerte sonido. Aquello la sobresaltó, pero aún así abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la sala de estar, que era el lugar de donde provenía aquel ruido. Allí se encontró con un reloj de péndulo, el cual anunciaba que eran las 6 de la tarde.

- _No me había percatado de la presencia de este reloj... Creo que es el único que he visto en toda la mansión..._—pensó, a la vez que observaba el objeto – _Al menos así sabré qué hora es..._ –

La joven escuchó otro sonido tras de sí. Esta vez, se trataba de la apertura de la puerta de la habitación que se hallaba a un costado de la sala de estar. Kagome miró con atención en aquella dirección, expectante.

- ¿Quién está ahí?—preguntó la chica, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

- Soy yo...—respondió una figura sombría. Cuando salió del cuarto, la princesa pudo reconocerlo: se trataba de Inu Yasha, quien aún estaba en pijama.

- Inu Yasha-san...—su voz denotaba alivio – Me asustó. No lo había visto en todo el día... Incluso lo llamé en un par de ocasiones y nunca me respondió... –

- Pues estaba durmiendo. ¿Acaso un hombre no puede dormir en paz, a la hora que se le dé la gana? –

- Disculpe, no era mi intención ofenderlo...—bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

- No te preocupes. Ya que estás aquí, ¿Podrías traer agua caliente?—pidió – Quiero tomar un baño... –

- Como usted ordene, Inu Yasha-san—hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó a cumplir lo que él le había pedido – Listo, aquí tiene—dijo cuando hubo terminado con esta tarea, unos veinte minutos después.

- Gracias—hizo una pausa y luego continuó – Puedo apreciar que hiciste la limpieza durante el día –

- Así es. Pensé que sería una buena forma de retribuir el favor que usted me ha concedido, y también de matar el tiempo... –

- Me parece muy bien... Eres un buen huésped. Mientras tomo mi baño, ¿Podrías preparar la comida? –

- ¿Qué desea comer? ¿Desayuno, almuerzo o cena? Se lo pregunto, dado su horario de sueño... –

- Cena estaría bien –

- Entonces me retiro. Con su permiso...—dijo y fue a la cocina.

De este modo transcurrieron tres días más. Kagome se levantaba en las mañanas y observaba a través del cristal de la ventana de su habitación como la lluvia no desistía en caer. Durante el día se dedicaba a realizar la limpieza: la mansión era tan grande que siempre había un lugar que necesitaba ser aseado. Además, preparaba y tomaba su desayuno y almuerzo sin compañía.

A las seis de la tarde, cuando ya comenzaba a anochecer, Inu Yasha salía de su habitación. La princesa tenía, para esa hora, listos parte de los ingredientes de la cena y el agua necesaria para el baño del dueño de la mansión. El extraño horario de sueño del hombre la sorprendía, pero lo atribuyó a que, como éste vivía en soledad, no le era necesario ajustarse a los tiempos en que el resto de la gente esperaría que se realizasen determinadas actividades.

Después de cenar, Kagome buscaba libros en las estanterías de la sala de estar. Inu Yasha le recomendaba alguno en particular, y ella lo leía hasta que el sueño la vencía y se marchaba a dormir. Él continuaba con la lectura, o realizaba actividades que la princesa desconocía, hasta altas horas de la noche.

Con el pasar de los días, la confianza entre ambos fue aumentando. El propietario de la gran residencia no tenía bajo constante vigilancia cada movimiento de la joven, mientras ella trataba de hacer más ameno el ambiente y los momentos que compartían, contándole anécdotas de su viaje y otras historias del reino del sur. Se podía decir que gradualmente estaban entablando una amistad.

- _Me pregunto si este estilo de vida solitario será autoimpuesto, o tendrá una razón más a fondo..._—pensó Kagome, en su quinto día de estadía, mientras calentaba un caldero con agua antes de que llegase la noche – _¿Por qué alguien querría vivir sin compañía en una mansión tan grande como ésta? Sería mejor y más práctico buscar un hogar más fácil de mantener y menos espacioso..._—hubo una pausa – _Por cierto, ¿Cuándo dejará de llover? Si el clima sigue así, me será muy difícil continuar con mi viaje. Aún cuando cese la caída de agua, debo esperar a que el terreno se seque. Si no, Gin y yo podríamos resbalar debido al barro y caer quién sabe dónde, y en qué condiciones..._—frunció el ceño – _Inu Yasha-san dijo que podía quedarme aquí hasta que el camino estuviese en condiciones de ser transitado... –_

El reloj de péndulo anunció las seis de la tarde, interrumpiendo el flujo de pensamientos de la princesa. Se apresuró en llenar las cubetas y dirigirse hacia el segundo piso.

- Buenas tardes—saludó al hombre que acababa de despertar.

- Hola, ¿qué tal?—preguntó mientras ordenaba su flequillo con una mano, puesto que le impedía ver con claridad.

- Todo bien. Realicé las actividades acostumbradas, Inu Yasha-san –

- Ya veo... –

- Enseguida volveré con el resto del agua. Con su permiso...—continuó con su tarea de trasporte de líquido.

El siguiente par de horas acaecieron como de costumbre: Inu Yasha tomó su baño, Kagome preparó la cena, el hombre bajó a comer y luego, entre ambos, lavaron los platos. La princesa se dirigía al salón de estar, pero él la detuvo.

- Hay algo que quiero mostrarte, Kame...—le dijo a la joven, mientras le entregaba un candil. Ella lo observó con curiosidad – Sígueme –

Caminaron hasta una de las diez puertas ubicadas en el corredor del segundo piso, la cual estaba frente a la habitación de Inu Yasha. Él tomó una llave y la introdujo en la cerradura, abriendo paso para que Kagome entrase al lugar.

Con la luz que portaba en su mano pudo observar el cuarto. A diferencia de la alcoba que ella utilizaba, ésta estaba mucho mejor cuidada. No había polvo sobre sus muebles y todo estaba sumamente ordenado. Además, tenía una atmósfera que trasmitía calidez y algo de feminidad.

- No había entrado a esta habitación anteriormente...—comentó la princesa, caminando y observando cada detalle con sumo interés.

- Este cuarto... era ocupado por mi madre, antes de morir—reveló inesperadamente el dueño de la mansión. Kagome se sorprendió ante tal información, por lo que no supo qué decir.

- Ya... veo...—fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios, mientras miraba un delicado costurero, dándole la espalda al joven.

- Falleció hace cuatro años... Enfermó y no hubo nada que yo pudiera hacer para salvarla. Todo por culpa de...—no terminó su frase.

- ¿Por qué me cuenta esto, Inu Yasha-san?—volteó a verlo.

- En los cinco días que hemos estado viviendo bajo el mismo techo, poco a poco te has ganado mi confianza. Por ello creí que podía compartir algo de mi vida contigo—una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro.

- Gracias por depositar su confianza en mí—sus ojos se iluminaron, mostrando alegría – Por cierto, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? –

- Adelante. No sé si seré capaz de responder tu pregunta, pero puedes intentarlo –

- ¿Por qué es usted el único habitante de esta mansión? Según lo que me contó, antes vivía con su madre... –

- La verdad, es algo bastante complicado. Si estoy solo, no es por elección propia... Es lo único que te revelaré por el momento...—sus ojos marrones estaban fijos en el suelo.

- Está bien. Me imagino que es un tema delicado...—miró una de las paredes, donde había una gran pintura.

En ella estaba una mujer de unos 30 años, con cabello color plata atado en una coleta simple pero elegante, mostrando unos bellos rizos; ojos color marrón claro, tez blanca y un vestido bastante refinado. Su presencia, al igual que su mirada, era imponente.

- Ese es un retrato de mi madre—mencionó el hombre, acercándose a la chica.

- Era una mujer extremadamente hermosa...—comentó Kagome – _No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de haber visto a una dama de similares características alguna vez... –_

- Así es. Esta pintura fue realizada cuando yo tenía cinco años, pero la belleza de mi madre no se opacó con el pasar del tiempo... –

- Me imagino que sí—sonrió – _Veo que Inu Yasha-san heredó su atractivo por línea materna..._—el silencio se instaló entre ellos por alrededor de un minuto, hasta que el hombre lo rompió.

- Se me apetece tomar un café... –

- Enseguida lo prepararé. ¿Desea beberlo aquí, en su habitación o en otro lugar? –

- En la sala de estar –

- Muy bien. Regresaré en unos minutos... –

Bajó hasta la cocina. No sabía exactamente en qué parte de las distintas alacenas se encontraba el ingrediente que buscaba —puesto que no había hecho café en esos cinco días—, así que lo buscó con afán. Después de unos cinco minutos, logró localizarlo. Estaba en la cima de una de las despensas, por lo que necesitaría de un taburete para poder alcanzarlo.

Subió en él, pero advirtió que esa altura no era suficiente. Levantó sus pies lo más que pudo para ganar centímetros, estiró sus brazos y, luego de un gran esfuerzo, pudo tomar entre sus manos el recipiente de vidrio.

- _¡Lo tengo!_—una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en su rostro.

Dado lo anterior, no se percató del momento en que dejó de apoyar uno de sus pies en el banquillo, lo que provocó que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, golpeando su cabeza y su brazo izquierdo contra la fría cerámica.

El ruido del envase al quebrarse contra el suelo y del taburete al rodar por el piso alertaron a Inu Yasha, quien bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí vio como "Kame" yacía inconsciente sobre las baldosas, con sangre apareciendo desde una herida en su cabeza, y un corte en su costado izquierdo.

- ¡Kame!—exclamó, tomando entre sus brazos al "chico", intentando hacer que reaccionara. La preocupación lo invadía – Kame, ¿Estás bien? ¡Responde!—dijo, mas no obtuvo contestación.

Subió hasta la habitación de Kagome, la depositó con delicadeza sobre la cama y fue en busca de un botiquín de primeros auxilios. De allí sacó vendas y una loción desinfectante.

Primero atendió la herida sangrante de la frente, enrollando con cuidado la gasa alrededor de la cabeza de la chica. Observó el rostro de Kame, intentando hallar indicios de su grado de consciencia.

- ¿Kame?—lo llamó, con el propósito de hacerlo despertar. No lo logró – _Curaré la herida de su brazo, antes de que pierda más sangre..._ –

Desabotonó la camisa de la chica con cuidado, intentando no provocar más dolor del que seguramente causaba esa clase de lesión. Una expresión de extrañeza tiñó su rostro al percatarse que el torso de Kame estaba cubierto por apretadas vendas, y que de su cuello colgaba un peculiar collar.

- _¿Por qué tiene tantas vendas? ¿Se habrá accidentado durante su viaje a través de los reinos? Será mejor que revise de qué se trata, antes de que su condición empeore..._—cuidadosamente retiró los metros de tela.

Con el pasar del tiempo, se percató que la figura del chico se hacia cada vez más delgada y curvilínea. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero continuó con su labor.

Un par de minutos después, el sonrojo no podía abandonar sus mejillas. Bajo las vendas que acababan de ser aflojadas podía apreciarse "algo" que no formaba parte de una figura masculina común. Pero sí de la femenina.

- _Kame... Kame es..._—los pensamientos de Inu Yasha no fluían con claridad. Cuando pudo volver en sí tapó con cobijas el cuerpo de Kagome, a excepción de su brazo izquierdo, para poder tratar la herida. Limpió y vendó esta última – _Listo..._—hubo una pausa – _Creo que debería abotonar su camisa, antes de que su cuerpo se enfríe..._—desviando su mirada, hizo su mejor intento por cerrar la camisa de la chica, quién aún no recuperaba la consciencia – _Necesito algo de aire...—_apresuradamente, salió del cuarto.

Una hora después, la princesa comenzó a abrir sus ojos, al principio con bastante dificultad. Sentía que su cabeza se partiría en dos en cualquier momento, y el dolor en la zona izquierda de su cuerpo no era menor, sobretodo en su brazo.

- ¿Qué... me pasó?—murmuró confundida, olvidando usar su tono de voz "masculino". Lo último que recordaba era haber estado buscando café en la cocina. Su visión era algo borrosa.

- Caíste mientras buscabas el café que te pedí...—explicó el propietario de la mansión, apareciendo entre las sombras – Tienes una herida en la cabeza y otra en tu brazo izquierdo. Ya me encargué de vendarlas, pero es recomendable que no te muevas mucho –

- ¿Inu Yasha-san? ¿Es usted? No puedo verlo... –

- Aquí estoy –

El hombre se acercó a la cama donde reposaba la chica, sentándose a un costado de ella y mirándola directamente.

- ¿Por qué me mentiste?—preguntó, con un tono de voz que denotaba decepción. De cierta manera, se sentía traicionado.

- ¿Mentir?—cuestionó Kagome, aún confundida. Poco a poco su mente volvía a funcionar con normalidad.

- Sí, mentir. U ocultar la verdad, como quieras verlo... –

- Disculpe, pero no entiendo de lo que me está hablando...—movió su cuerpo, con el fin de apoyar su espalda en la almohada y así poder observar al dueño de la residencia frente a frente. Aquello le costó bastante, aún más luego de percatarse de que se había torcido la muñeca izquierda, pero lo logró. Él sólo la observaba fijamente.

Al reubicarse, se dio cuenta de algo más. Estaba acostumbrada a sentir su torso apretado debido a las vendas, y había aprendido a vivir con ello, pero en este momento no tenía esa sensación, sino una de mayor soltura. Unos segundos más tarde, su rostro mostró que acababa de entender a qué se refería Inu Yasha con lo de "mentira".

- ¿Por qué... me ocultaste... que en realidad eres una mujer? –

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que el capítulo que acaban de leer haya sido de su agrado n.n

Como siempre, dejo en un cliffhanger el final xDD ¿Cuál será la consecuencia de la "mentira" de Kagome? ¿Será expulsada de la mansión por Inu Yasha? Eso y más, en el próximo capítulo. No puedo prometerles fecha, pero haré un esfuerzo tardarme lo mismo que esta vez—es decir, 2 semanas—.

Quiero agradecer a **evita95, Ferdi, kagome-chan1985, princserekou, shopie, setsuna17 **y** Kat Dark Shadow **por sus reviews! Realmente me hicieron muy feliz, y me dieron inspiración para poder traerles este nuevo capítulo!

Estaré esperando sus comentarios! A quienes me dejen un review con un usuario de fanfiction, les responderé! Tal como hice con los otros reviews de usuarios registrados que me llegaron en el capítulo anterior n.n

Bueno, eso sería todo! Que tengan una buena semana!

**Dany-Chan**


End file.
